


Home

by axumun



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night, a new song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A bajillion kudos to Casey for convincing me this wasn't some pointless ramble...At least not completely.

Adam tosses and turns restlessly for what feels like the entire night until he finally gives up, trying to focus on staring at the ceiling. When he can't do that any longer, he swallows some water from the glass on the nightstand and fists his hand in the pillowcase.

Sauli's rolled onto his back in his sleep, which he hardly ever does. The moonlight peeking in through the curtains is hardly enough to highlight his features - his content, lazy smile, his slightly-parted lips, his tightly-shut eyes.

Adam, his touch feather-soft and honey-sweet, traces the planes of Sauli's face: the bridge of his nose, sweeping a thumb delicately under Sauli's eyes, brushing along his cheek and ghosting over his lips.

Already, Adam feels himself relaxing, feels his body loosen and his mind become calm. He rests his open palm flat against Sauli's bare chest, mesmerized by the steady, strong rhythm of his heart.

Adam sighs and leans in, his ear pressed to Sauli's sternum. listening closely to the hum of blood coursing through arteries and veins, to the syncopated rise and fall of his chest, the hypnotic filling and emptying of his lungs. Lulled by the symphony of Sauli's body, his life, Adam's eyes flutter shut.

In the moment before he falls into a restful sleep again, he feels fingers clumsily card through his hair, and he smiles into Sauli's skin.


End file.
